


Kiss me in the morning

by lastchancecafe



Series: Kisses from the Creek [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Morning Snuggles, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastchancecafe/pseuds/lastchancecafe
Summary: David planned to take full advantage of this chance to wake up together. He kept his eyes closed, luxuriating in the late morning sun. He pulled his husband’s warm, compact, body against him and snuggled into their shared pillow. Patrick shifted and let out a sleepy sigh but he didn’t move to get up. David let his hand trace an abstract pattern across Patrick’s chest as his own mind wandered._____________________Just some soft morning husbands.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kisses from the Creek [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817500
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Kiss me in the morning

It was one of those perfect mornings. David was wrapped in that cozy space between sleep and wakefulness. The sun filtered through the sheer white curtains and cast their bed in its early morning warmth.  His husband was pressed firmly against his chest, his comforting weight anchored David to the moment. It wasn’t often he got to wake up with Patrick. Even on the weekends, he's insistent they do something with their days off. He usually wakes David with a kiss and a mug of coffee before leaving to weed the garden or walk the dog or play a sport.

David planned to take full advantage of this chance to wake up together. He kept his eyes closed, luxuriating in the late morning sun. He pulled his husband’s warm, compact, body against him and snuggled into their shared pillow. Patrick shifted and let out a sleepy sigh but he didn’t move to get up. David let his hand trace an abstract pattern across Patrick’s chest as his own mind wandered.

They were coming up on the fourth spring in the house. Each year they'd grown into a comfortable routine the seasons.

Soon Patrick would be abandoning David in the early morning to pull weeds and rotate the sprinkler around the garden. That loss would be worth it when Patrick brings in the first stalks of fresh asparagus.  It’d taken 2 years but David learned how to roast it to perfection, serving it smothered with Marcy’s famous hollandaise.

Mornings in the garden would give way to evenings on the porch--they’d finally screened it in last year to keep away the moths. They’d watch the sunset over a bottle of wine. Their kisses would grow sloppier until they dragged themselves upstairs. Twined together in a tangled mess of lips and hands and want that had only grown between them.

_Speaking of need_ \-- David shifted his hips, his desire for extra sleep had slowly been replaced with another, more fulfilling option. He burrowed his face into Patrick’s curls, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck-- and coming up with a mouthful of fur.

“What the fuck?” His eyes snapped open as he flailed against the pillows.

Mariah rolled over from where she’d been sleeping against him giving him a look of displeasure at the abrupt loss of snuggles. Though the rhythmic **_t _hump-thump__** of her tail against the bed suggested she wasn’t that upset.

“Everything okay in here?” Patrick asked as he came through the door, a mug of coffee steaming in his hands. He signaled the dog off the bed before settling next to David, trading the coffee for a kiss.  David watched as Mariah curled back up in her dog bed and set the mug on his nightstand before wrapping himself around Patrick.

The sun was still streaming in, the golden light highlighting similar strands in his husband’s hair. David kept his eyes open this time as he leaned into his husband for another sleepy kiss.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had the worst writer's block lately- so enjoy this little bit of fluff as I try to get myself unstuck. Not at all inspired by how I was woken up this morning (though I definitely imagine a dog in their future)🐾 💙


End file.
